Hoenn Region Master
by The Surrealist
Summary: Yumi is a new trainer that's going out into the world of pokemon her first time, what characters does she encounter when she attacks Team Iceblast and Team Firebolt's secret bases? And what do they find out about Ash?
1. Yumi Sets Off

Hoenn Region Master

Chapter 1: Yumi sets off

"Mom, when can I get my first Pokemon?" I asked. "When you're in twelve years old, honey." Replied my mother. "Oh, okay!" I said and went out to play with my friends.

Seven years later...

Yumi's POV

"BEEEEEPPP!" my alarm rang.

Hi, my name is Yumi. I'm so excited! Today's my twelfth birthday! I'm gonna get my first Pokemon today! Yay!

"Huh?" I said as I got up from my bed.

"Honey! Breakfast is ready!" my mom called.

"Be down in a sec!" I yelled.

I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I then put on my favorite jeans and my favorite navy blue polo.

I grabbed my napsack and filled it with clothes, a sleeping bag, food, Pokemon food, and water.

I raced downstairs and sat at the table. My mother put my favorite blueberry pancakes in front of me. "Yum!" I said as I started to wolf it down. "Slow down, dear, you're gonna choke!" my mom said, laughing.

"Happy birthday!" my father said as he entered from the door. "Hi, dad!" I said as I raced over to him and hugged him.

My father is the Petalburg City gym leader, otherwise known as Norman. He rarely comes down to Littleroot.

"I was told that you were gonna get your first Pokemon today, so I just couldn't miss out!" he said to me.

"If you're all done, let's go to Professor Birch's lab now!" I said to mom and dad. I was bursting with excitement, I just couldn't wait!

I opened the door and- oof! "Ow!" I said, as my behind landed on the grass. "Sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going." A voice said and a hand appeared out of no where.

I looked up and saw a Hikari, he's my rival, though he's a few years older than me, he has black hair that wasn't gelled and black eyes. He wore a t-shirt that was blue and cargo pants.

"Hi, What cha doing, Yumi?" he asked me.

"I'm going for my first pokemon." I said.

"Oh, you coming for your first Pokemon?" Hikari said.

"Yeah." I replied. "Well, come on in!" he said. Mom, Dad and I walked straight up to Professor Birch.

"Hello there, ready, Yumi?" he asked me. "Yeah!" I said, practically jumping. "Here are your choices, Torchic, Treeko, Mudkip or an egg." He said to me. The Torchic was so cute!

"Can I have a Torchic and an egg? I asked him, giving him my best puppy eyes.

"Well, this egg is new so it'll give you some waiting to do and while you're waiting you can bond with your Torchic, so why not?

Oh, and take this too!" he said as he handed me the pokeball, egg, and 5 pokeballs.

"Thanks professor!" I said as I started to leave.

"One more thing, here." My mother said as she handed me a million dollars.

(One million dollars really isn't mush I have over 2,000,000 in on my trainer card!)

"Bye mom, I'll check as soon as I can. Bye!" I said as I broke into a run.

"Hold on! Aren't you too young to travel on your own?"dad called.

"It's okay! I have my Pokemon with me!" I yelled.

"Hold it right there, young lady!" my dad boomed.

I ran quickly into the country roads leading to the next town, Oldale. I stopped into a walk.

When it was nearing afternoon, I called out my Torchic.

"Tor-chic! Tor!" it said. It was so adorable, I cuddled it, and it began to warm up.

'Torchic, can you use ember to light us a fire?" I asked. I pointed to a pile of sticks and it nodded. It used ember and soon, the fire was blazing. I sat next to Torchic and took out the egg.

"Torchic, I'm Yumi, your trainer. You're my first Pokemon!" I said to it.

"Torchic!" it said back. "What do you think of this egg, Torchic? Torchic, that's too plain, do you want a nickname?" I asked.

"Torchic! Tor! Chic!" It said to me back nodding.

"Ok, how about, ummm, Flare?" I suggested. "Torchic!" It suddenly said and faced the bushes.

There was a rustling, and I got scared.

"Flare! Ember at the bush!" I yelled.

"Yow!" the bush yelled, as it went on fire.

Suddenly, Hikari came leaping out!

"Mudkip, water gun!" Hikari yelled as he threw a pokeball in the air. A mudkip came out and sprayed Hikari with water, causing the flames to die out. "Oh, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, thanks to Mudkip, here." He replied. "Oh, sorry." I said eyes downcast.

"Nah, I shouldn't have been following you anyways.

"Why were you following me?" I asked.

"Oh, you see I'm your father's students, I just joined this summer, and I got my first starter Pokemon today too.

I have other Pokemon too, but this is my first time in the Hoenn Region.

So he told me to look after you as you went on your Pokemon journey." He explained.

"Oh, I see. You've met Flare, right?" I said. "Yeah, this is my Mudkip. Say hi." He replied.

"Mudkip! Mud!" it said to me. "Heh, aren't you cute?" I said as I pet it. "Mudkip. Mud, mud kip!" it said to Flare.

"Did you give it a nickname?" I asked Hikari as we sat by the fire.

"No, not yet, I was planning on naming it Tide, but that makes it sound like a laundry detergent." He laughed.

His laugh sounded like a piano. Rich but light-noted.

"I think Tide is a good name, why don't you use it?" I asked him.

"Oh, okay." He said, startled that I would say something like that. He put on a funny expression and I laughed.

Hikari's POV

I was shocked.

She read the expression on my face and laughed.

Her laugh sounded like the tinkle of the wind charms.

I never noticed.

Ilaughed along with her too.

"It's getting late, we should tuck in." I said to her. "Oh, okay." She said to me.

We pulled out our sleeping bags and we called our Pokemon to come sleep with us.

Yumi then pulled out her egg and amazingly, she fit her egg in her sleeping bag too. I fell into a deep sleep.

There was a flash, and someone said, "Houndoon, Tyranitar, go!" I was then tied up and Team Firebolt's ugly faces appeared. I then woke up in a cold sweat.

"Good Morning, sleepyhead!" Yumi said to me.

I quickly rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and rolled up my sleeping bag into my bag.

Her Torchic was pecking at the food she put out. I then let out Mudkip to eat while I washed my face in the stream.

"AHHH!" Yumi yelled. I quickly called Mudkip to follow and we ran to her.

She was holding something that was glowing.

Then, a crack appeared and a little baby Pokemon came out. A baby Lugia. "Oh my god..." Yumi said as she started at the baby Pokemon.

"Professor didn't know what he was giving you when he gave you that egg!" I exclaimed as I marveled the Lugia.

It shouted at me.

"This isn't my egg, I found this one. This is my egg." Yumi said as she showed me her egg on her napsack.

"Where did you find it?" I asked. "Over there, it was floating on the stream." She answered. "It must've been Lugia's! This stream is connected to the ocean. It must've somehow floated here." I reasoned.

"Wow! Hey, there! I'm gonna name you Silver! 'Cause you're silver. Ok, Silver?" she said to the newly-named Pokemon.

It shouted at her. She laughed her tinkling laugh again.

"What attacks do you know?" she asked Silver. It walked over to a bush and then it started its string of attacks. It used Gust, Fly, Hyper Beam, Dive, Surf, and Foresight. Though, foresight didn't have mush use because the bush didn't do anything.

"Wow! You're so cool!" Yumi squealed as she hugged Silver. Just then, the egg on Yumi's napsack glowed, it was hatching!

Yumi's POV

'Oh my god.' I thought as I watched the egg crack.

My heart caught in my throat at the sight of it. The sight of a baby eevee.

"Vee?" it said as it came over to me.

"Oh my god. You're so cute!" I yelled and cuddled it. "Eevee! Vee!" it said.

"I'm gonna name you Hazel, okay?" I asked it. "Vee!" I agreed. "Hazel, this is Hikari, Flare, Tide, and Silver. Say hi." I said.

It walked over to and greeted them with whatever language it spoke. "Go, Flight, Titan, Power, Magma, and Slicer!" Hikari called, throwing out five pokeballs.

"Wow, these Pokemon are really impressive!" said examining the huge Pokemon. Flight is a Fearow, Titan is a Nidoking, Power is a Feraligatr, Magma is a Magmar, and Slicer is a Sneasel.

So I had a Torchic, Lugia, and an Eevee. Hikari had a Fearow, Nidoking, Feraligatr, Magmar, Sneasel, and a Mudkip.

"Here's some Pokemon food for all of you. And, Hikari?" I said to him.

"Yeah?" he answered. "You owe me 2 huge cans of Pokemon food." I said, jokingly.

"Heh Heh." He said blushing.

"I'm gonna walk around, Flare, you wanna join me?" I told my Torchic.

"Chic!" It said happily.

"Hazel and Silver, you stay here with Hikari and eat, okay?" I asked them.

"Eevee! Rowr!" they replied. I chuckled and left the campsite.

Hikari's POV

She left and I looked at the Lugia.

Then Slicer, and Eevee's ears perked up and they ran toward the way that Yumi left.

"AHHHH! Flare, ember!" a voice shouted.

Yumi! I quickly gathered the Pokemon and ran towards the shouts. It was Team Firebolt! "Lookie here, another little nuisance!" One of them said.

"Houndoon, Flamethrower!" He shouted.

"Umbreon, Reflect!" a masculine voice said. Just then an Umbreon jumped in front of Flare and reflected the Flamethrower back to the Houndoon.

It fainted in the intense heat, even for a fire Pokemon.

Yumi and I turned around and saw a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"You okay?" he asked us. "We're fine, thanks." I answered. "Fearow, Drill peck!" I said to my Fearow.

It pecked at the Tyranitar, which only made it mad. It went on a rampage and I call out Power to stop it.

Then Power used a Hydro Pump, which hit it directly in the face. At so close range, the Tyranitar could not take it, so it fainted.

"Shoot!" Team Firebolt said and ran into the shadows.

"Uhhh..." Yumi said as she fainted. I ran quickly and grabbed her before she fell.

I returned my Pokemon into their pokeballs and ran back to the campsite.

The boy spread out her sleeping bed, and I lay her down on it.

I saw that she had a huge gash on her left lower arm and another on the side of her neck. I thanked god that it wasn't across her neck, or she would've died on the spot.

The boy and I found a first-aid kit in her napsack, and we applied some ointments on her wounds which caused her to flinch and we bandaged her thoroughly. "Thanks for the help." I said to the boy. "No problem. Your Feraligatr is really strong!" he commented. "Thanks, so is your Umbreon! Totodile was my starter." I replied.

"What's your name?" I asked. "Yin, what's yours?" Yin replied.

"Hikari, nice to meet you." I said as I stuck out my hand. He took it in his and smiled.

"Uhhh... Hey guys." Yumi said as she woke up.

"How do you feel?" Yin asked her. "Fine, thanks." She answered. "How did you get hurt? Do you remember how it happened?" I asked her.

She looked deep in thought, and then answered, "Yeah, the Tyranitar used slash, but he missed my Torchic and hit me."

"This is Yin, he helped me save you." I said. "Hi, Yin." She said.

Well, I re-posted this chapter, so RE-read it! It will help you understand the relationship between Yumi and Hikari later.


	2. Oldale Town

Hoenn Region Master

Chapter 2: Oldale Town

Authoress: Hi! I hope you like this chappie! There's 3 new characters!

Yin, Hikari, and Yumi quickly made it to Oldale.

Yumi found the signpost for Oldale.

It read, 'Oldale Town, Where things start off scarce.'

"The sign tells all!" Hikari said to Yumi and Yin.

Yumi giggled, he was right, Oldale was a really small town.

It had one small Pokemon center, one small pokemart, and only two houses.

They went to the Pokemon center where they rested their Pokemon and bunked for the night.

They still had some time to explore the town.

The trio went to the Pokemart to buy some supplies.

There wasn't much to buy, they only offered pokeballs, potions, antidotes, paralyze heal, and awakenings.

"Is this all?" Hikari asked the cashier.

"Yes. The choices become bigger as you proceed to more towns and cities." He answered.

"I see." Yin answered slowly.

They bought what they needed and left for the Pokemon Center.

When they entered their room, there was another set of stuff on the top bunk on the left side of the room.

"Huh?" Yumi said as she observed the unknown stuff.

It looked like a girl's or a boy's.

It was a jade-green backpack, and there was a dark blue belt with pokeballs tied to it on top of the sack.

To be detailed, it had a Dive, Net, Premier, Ultra balls, and two regular pokeballs.

The balls had violet stickers on them.

"Okay, well, I'll sleep on the bottom bunk on this one and you two boys sleep on the other." Yumi said as she finally moved her belongings from the floor onto the bed.

She removed her shoes, and climbed up on the top bed.

She took out her toothbrush and brushed her teeth in the bathroom. "Good night." She said as she abruptly fell asleep on her pillow.

Yumi awoke only to find the room completely empty.

Well, there wasn't another person in the room with her.

She took this chance to clean up.

She went into the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth.

When she came out of the room and went down into the main lobby, she spotted her buddies with a girl and sat alongside with them.

"Hey guys!" Yumi said as she grabbed her plate of food and started eating.

"Hello. You must be Yumi; the boys have told me so much about you. I'm Ivy. Nice to meet you." said the girl.

"Hi, Ivy! Wow, where are you from?" Yumi said as she observed Ivy.

Ivy had Jade hair and light green eyes; she had a good figure, and looked cute but tough.

She was wearing the belt from the day before, and she had on a pair of pink Capri's and a green t-shirt that said, 'Cream of the Crop' (I have this shirt! It's American Eagles'!)

She also had the backpack next to her.

"I come from Pallet town. I started my pokemon journey when I was ten." Ivy responded.

For the first time, Yumi noticed a Pichu, happily munching on an apple. "Oh, you're so cute!" Yumi exclaimed as she looked at the baby pokemon. "Chu? Pi? Pichu!" it said, questioning its trainer, whether or not to go forward.

Ivy nodded and it was happily scratched behind its ears.

"This is Shock. Do you want to meet my other pokemon?" she asked Yumi. "Yeah, okay! I'll get mine." Yumi answered as she went over to Nurse Joy. "Here, this is Flare, Silver and Hazel." Yumi said as she called out her three pokemon.

"How cute!" Ivy said as she gazed at the three pokemon.

"These are my pokemon." Ivy said as she grabbed five pokeballs from her waist.

"Go, Flygon, Swampert, Aggron, Shelgon, and Charizard!" she yelled. "Wow, you have a Swampert already?" Yumi said as she started in awe at the pokemon.

"Yeah, I collected pokemon from all over the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. But, I usually keep up-to-date with the pokemon. Except Charizard, I never leave him with Grandpa. I started with a Mudkip as my first pokemon. I also have a Blaziken, but it's with Nurse Joy. You see I started a new adventure in the Hoenn region when I was thirteen, which was three years ago." She explained.

"What happened to your Blaziken?" asked Yin, whose eyes suddenly blinked red.

Hikari saw this and started at Yin for a second, then put his gaze back to Ivy.

Ivy's head shifted downward and her pretty face looked awful.

"Flame and I were traveling here when we were attacked by members of Team Iceblast. Flame is better now; she almost died while fighting her best. I'm so proud of her." She said as she lifted her head, tears streaming down her delicate face.

"So, what happened to you?" Ivy said, observing the bandages around Yumi's neck and arm.

"Oh, we were attacked by Team Firebolt. Their Tyranitar went on a rampage and attacked me. We won!" Yumi explained, though not crying. "Oh, so you weren't outnumbered?" Ivy said, tears threatening to fall again.

"No. There were only two of them." Hikari spoke.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just can't believe what happened to Flame.

She almost died!" Ivy said, tears rapidly falling down her cheeks.

A soft hand suddenly reached down to her cheeks and wiped them away. They all looked up. They expected the most unexpected person. "Steven?" Ivy said softly.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't cry." He said quietly.

Ivy blushed furiously and wipes her tears away with the back of her hand. "Steven Stone? The Steel Pokemon master?" Yumi said shocked that the steel master would leave his place at the Pokemon League.

"Yup. That's me." He responded.

Hikari stood up and said "Hi, it's so great to see you!" while holding up his hand.

Steven took it and said. "Hello" back. "So, why are you out of your place?" Ivy asked.

"Oh, I heard of a rare steel pokemon called Registeel and I wanted to catch it so, I started traveling on my own." He responded.

"Did you walk all the way here? You probably used Skarmory, right?" Ivy asked once more.

"Yeah, I did use Skarmory. You're name is?" Steven asked, looking intently at Ivy.

"Oh. I'm Ivy." "Nice to meet you, Ivy." Steven said.

"I see you have an Aggron. Where did you catch it?" he continued.

"Oh, I caught it when it was a little aron. It was my third pokemon, in the Hoenn Region. I've explored the Kanto and Johto regions and collected pokemon from those regions too."

"I see." He said, slightly amazed.

"I'm done with my breakfast. So if you will excuse me, I'm gonna check on how Flame is doing." Ivy said as she went for the pokemon videophone.

"Hello? Dad? Hi, how's Flame doing? Is she okay? Hi Flame! Oh, you're doing so well! Are your bruises gone? Good girl." Ivy said into the videophone screen.

"Hey guys, you wanna see Flame?" Ivy said to her friends.

"Oh, okay! Come on guys!" Yumi said as she dragged Yin over.

Hikari was excited, so he hopped all the way.

"Whoa! You're Blaziken; it's...blue and white!" Hikari said as he stared in awe at the Fire Pokemon.

"Yeah. So are its flames!" Ivy said happily.

Ivy's POV

I was happily showing off my Flame.

I was so proud of her. Thank God that Ash didn't completely finish her.

She means so much to me. His Glalie and Piloswine almost froze her forever.

"Ivy? Ivvvyyy? IVY!" Someone called.

"Ivy?" Yumi said to me, her expression worried.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Meet my dad. Joseph Oak." I said to them as I introduced them to dad. My dad has the same green eyes like me, but he has brown hair, like my brother. Mom has brown eyes and green hair.

"OAK!" Yumi yelled.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked, confused why she would yell my last name to me.

"You're grandfather is Professor Oak?" Hikari asked me.

Yin's eyes blinked red.

"Yeah. Gary's my twin brother. I just hate his absurd cheerleaders that follow him. Ugh!" I said.

All four of them looked at me with open mouths and wide eyes. Except Steven, he doesn't open his mouth like a kid.

I went over to them and I closed their mouths. "A Ninjask could fit into your open mouths." I said sarcastically.

"See ya dad. Take good care of Flame! Bye!" I said as I turned off the videophone.

"Come on, let's go." I said as I dragged Yin and Yumi from their spot and did the same with Steven and Hikari.

I slapped their faces lightly and they snapped out of it.

"Good, are you okay? You were all in La-la land." I said, making them all blush.

"Thanks, I didn't know that Gary had a sister, that's why." Yin said.

"Oh." I never mention him when I talk either.

"Talkin' about me, sis?" a voice said to me.

Authoress: DUNDUNDUNN! Who is it? The next chappie will come up on the twenty ninth! I promise!


	3. Planning to Attack

Hoenn Region Master

Chapter 3: Planning to Attack

Authoress: Hi! Hope you like this chappie! I sped up and I jumped over my writer's block! Yay!Oh, andI redid this chapter.

I spun around and faced my brother.

"Hi Bro. Where are your cheerleaders?" I said casually.

"Ditched them. They were getting annoying anyways. And what happened to Flame?" he replied.

I started to cry. "Yo! Don't cry!" he said as he rushed over to me and dried my tears.

"Thanks. Gary, I think it's time we have a little talk." I said as I walked into our empty room.

"What's up?" he asked me "You know Ash, correct?" I started.

"Yeah." He said slowly.

"Well, he's the Leader of Teams Iceblast and Firebolt." I continued.

He gasped.

"Are you sure?" he said.

"I saw. He almost killed Flame and Charizard! He has the strongest Piloswine and Glalie! Flame defrosted after one week. Misty, her sisters, Brock and Richie are the strongest members of the two teams." I finished. "Grr. I'll kill them all! I always knew that Ash was stupid, but how the heck did he get himself into this?" Gary yelled. "I dunno. He must've somehow beaten Giovanni and Team Rocket must've begged him to become the new boss." I stated sadly.

Ash was a good guy to know. Now he and his pikachu are on the wrong side. I made a decision.

"Hey. Let's fight him. I know where his secret hideouts are." I said.

He nodded and said, "Let's tell the others."

He and I went out of the room with stern faces and stern determination. "Guys. We're going after Ash Ketchum." Gary announced.

Three faces look up from their lunch and stared.

"Why?" Steven asked, being the first one to clear his throat and snap out of it.

"Let me tell you." I said as I sat down next to him and whispered the truth in his ear.

When I was done, he had wide eyes.

"Is this true?" He asked me.

"Why would I be lying? I'm not that sick." I replied.

"What is it? Why are you whispering? I want to know!" Yumi and Hikari said.

I dragged them all into the room to explain everything and to make a plan on how to attack the hideouts the best.

Inside the room

"Okay, we find the Firebolt's hideout in the Jagged Path. I was attacked when I accidentally stepped on a stone that revealed the base. There will probably be Iceblast too. Last time I went into there, Ice and Fire were battling. They probably still are." I explained carefully, drawing a map while doing so.

"But why would the two teams be fighting when they have the same purpose?" Yin asked me.

"Well, they are after all after Groudon and Kyogre, and those two pokemon are sworn enemies." I said.

"True. Okay. One, question. Why aren't we attacking Iceblast's lair first?" Steven asked me.

"Well, for one. There's a thug who's blocking the path with a bunch of Wailord's. And I scared him away, but the Wailords are blocking the entrance. That guy isn't the trainer of them." I said.

"Should we bring the cops?" Yumi asked me.

"No. If we bring the police, things will get complicated. So all we need is our strongest pokemon and the regular stuff in your bags. Let's go get our pokemon first." I sorted out.

The others got their pokemon from their sources and I went for the videophone.

"Hi Grandpa. Is Flame there? Can I talk to her again? Thanks." I said as my Grandpa passed the phone to Flame.

"Hi there girl. Could you come here? My friends and I are gonna get revenge on Iceblast and Firebolt." I explained.

"Blaziken! Blaze! Ken!" she said, full of fire and energy. Her wrists sprang to life in blue flames.

"Great! Give the phone to Gramps and go into your pokeball." I instructed.

"Yes, Ivy?" Grandpa said as his face appeared on the screen.

"You still have my moon stone from Mt. Moon, correct?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Good, I'll send over Shock and could you send over Flame and the stone?" I asked.

"Okay. See you later, Ivy." He said as I sent over Shock.

I received Flame and the stone.

"Hey girl!" I said as I hugged her.

"Okay. We got all of our strongest pokemon, ready?" Steven said as he and the others came.

"Blaze!" Flame said as she stood in a battle stance.

"Don't worry, they are no threat." I assured her.

She seemed to relax considerably.

"Hold on." I said as I put on my backpack and headed for the door. When we were outside on the grassy area, I took out the moonstone and evolved Cleffa.

"Okay, call out your flying pokemon." Hikari said as he took out a pokemon.

Hikari had a Fearow, Steven had Skarmory, Yin had a Murkrow and Yumi and I shared Charizard.

We flew to the Jagged Pass, thanked our pokemon and walked to the stone I had stepped on.

"Grab your pokeballs at the ready and stay alert." I said as I grabbed Aggrons' pokeball.

"Too bad you pests won't be going farther than this." A voice said. I spun around.

There were four thugs. Two of them had a blue hoodie, and two had red ones.

Let's just call them blue 1, blue 2, red 1 and red 2.

"Go, Piloswine, and Glalie!" the two blue said.

"Go, Tyranitar and Mightyena!" the two red said.

Four pokemon with red glints in their eyes came out.

"Where's Yin?" Yumi suddenly said.

She was right. Where was he?

"Go, Aggron! Hyper Beam!" I yelled as I threw the pokeball into the air.

It instantly knocked out the Tyranitar.

"No! Our strongest pokemon!" The reds yelled.

"Go, Feraligatr! Hydro Pump!" Hikari yelled.

"Go, Silver! Fly!" Yumi yelled.

"Go, Piloswine, Ice Beam!" Blue 1 yelled.

Aggron dodged the attack easily.

"Aggron, Rage!" I shouted.

The Glalie was nearing fainting.

A screech was heard as Silver slammed with great impact onto the Piloswine.

The Glalie was knocked out as Hikari's Feraligatr shot it back 50 feet along with its trainer.

"Go! Feraligatr! Go! Silver! Go! Aggron! HYPER BEAM!" We all yelled.

The overgrown pig had no chance whatsoever of living.

Actually, when it fainted, it took most of the cave with it.

"Okay, let's go find Ash." I said as I headed toward the light at the end of the cave.

"Been excepting you. I didn't know you wanted more injuries, Ivy." A cold voice said.

"Show yourself, Ash Ketchum." I said calmly.

"Fine." He said as he appeared.

"Go, Flame." I said.

At the sight of Ash, her wrists went a blaze and she immediately used Fire Spin at Ash.

He dodged it and said, "Go, Pikachu."

When I saw the pokemon, I gasped. It had a more crazed look then before. Its pupils were all black.

."Chu..." It said at me, ready.

"What did you do to your Pikachu, Ash Ketchum?" I said, worried.

"Nothing. Pikachu has been buddies with me and now he is my slave." He said icily.

This triggered something in his Pikachu and he went back to his old self again.

"Pikachu! Pika!" It said to me, looking desperate.

I started at it, dumbfounded, as it had violent mood swings. Ash must've used a mind-control device on him. Poor Pikachu...

"Okay. Flame, use Sky Uppercut." I said as I closed my eyes.

A squeal was heard from Pikachu as it landed in front of Ash.

"Pikachu, use cut." Ash said as he sternly stared at his pokemon.

"Pikachu!" It said, launching its body at Flame.

Flame jumped just in time and Pikachu accidentally cut my cheek instead.

"Too bad, Ivy. Pikachu's tail has a lethal poison that spreads quickly." Ash said, eyes glistening.

"But now, you'll be poisoned Ivy!" He laughed, a cold menacing laugh.

Suddenly, the cut stung horribly. I got really mad.

"Flame, return." I said as the shape of my friend disappeared.

"Go, Charizard." I said as I threw the pokeball into the air.

It roared and threw a Flamethrower at Ash's Pikachu. It dodged, but its tail was badly burned.

"Charizard, grab Ash and Seismic Toss him." I said as my pokemon launched into the air soaring over Pikachu.

He grabbed Ash who was shocked and struggled in Charizard's strong grasp, but no avail.

Ash was slammed into the ground and the force was so strong, Ash looked like he had fallen from space and made a huge crater in the cave.

Then, the cave started falling around us.


	4. Resolution

Hoenn Region Master

Chapter 4: Resolution

"Charizard, grab Ash and I'll grab Pikachu." I said as I grabbed the little mouse pokemon.

"Wait for us!" Voices said.

There were Brock, Misty, her sisters and Richie.

I sighed and said, "Well, follow us."

"Come on! It's collapsing! Hurry!" I said as I headed for the now, open entrance.

The poison on my cheek was burning badly, still I ignored it. I had to get the others out of here.

We ran out just in time.

"Everybody okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. But we still don't know what happened to Yin." Yumi said sadly.

"I know what happened to Yin." An elderly woman said.

We all turned, she had a frail-looking frame.

"Yin to a Yang,

Yang to a Yin,

When you find one from another,

The other will win."

She said and disappeared.

"What does that mean?" Hikari said, confused.

"Hold on. Charizard, you can let him down here." I said pointing on the ground in front of me.

When he let Ash down, I gasped.

Ash had been healed completely.

It's as if nothing had happened to him.

Then, a figure rose from Ash's body.

A Haunter.

"Well, this body proved no use to me." It said and disappeared.

"Ash? Ash Ketchum? Ash!" I said gently shaking him.  
"Huh? Ivy? Gary? "He said, awaking.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked, face full of worry.

"No. I don't." He said, utterly confused.

"Pikachu? Chu? Pika?" Pikachu said worried.

"Hey buddy. What happened to ya? Why are you hurt?" Ash said as Pikachu happily jumped into his arms.

"Chaaa! Pika! Chaa!" It said content in his trainer's arms.

"Do you remember a Haunter?" I asked.

His face darkened and said, "Yeah. I was traveling inside Mt. Pyre when a Haunter tricked me into coming with it, then it tried to steal my soul. When it couldn't do that, it possessed me."  
"Now, with that cleared, back to Yin." I said.

"Who's Yin?" Ash asked me.

"Oh, this is Yumi, Hikari and you know Steven, right?" I explained.

'Hellos' and 'Hi's' were exchanged.

"Ahh!"

"Ivy!"

Then I blacked out.

Steven's POV

I saw her figure crumple. The poison must have taken her last bit of energy...

The poison!

"Hurry! Return her Charizard and let's get to the nearest town!" I said, lifting her light body onto mine and rushing off.

"Well, it looks like Lavaridge Town isn't that far." Yumi said as she checked her pokenav while running. (Sorry I forgot to tell you that she had one!)

We rushed her to the Pokemon Center and she got treated right away.

Same with Ash's Pikachu.

We talked to the former criminals and everyone but Misty headed home.

Later, Nurse Joy came in from the ER.

"Is she okay?" Yumi said, about to cry.

"Well, she would've died of you didn't make it in time. But she's alive." Nurse Joy said.

"So, can we see her?" Hikari asked.

'No. She needs at least a day before recovering and having visitors." Joy said firmly.

"What about my Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu's gonna be fine, she just needs a rest." Joy said, a small smile forming on her lips.

"She?" Ash said.

"Oh, you didn't know? Your Pikachu is a girl. She just needs some time to bond." Joy said a full smile on her face.

"Bond with whom?" We all asked at the same time.

"With her kid!" Joy said grinning widely.

"What!" Ash cried.

"Yeah. You are so dense, Ash. You didn't now?" Joy said seriously.

"Congrats, Ash!" Hikari said, slapping him on the back.

Gary said nothing; he's just probably worried about Ivy.

"Can I see her?" Ash asked.

"Maybe." Joy said as she ushered Ash into the room.

Normal POV

"Hey girl!" Ash said while entering the room.

"Pika?" Pikachu said, confused, sniffing the egg.

Nurse Joy smiled wider and wider.

She couldn't take it anymore.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She cried, letting out all of her laughter.

Ash, who finally caught on with what she did, got angry.

"NURSE JOY!" Ash yelled, making the whole pokemon center freeze and listen.

Gary laughed his head off too, while rolling on the floor.

"What's go funny?" the others asked him.

"Ash-gasp-fooled-gasp-funny!-laughter-." Was their answer.

Ash came out of the room, red faced and relieved.

"What happened?" Steven asked.

"Nurse Joy and Gary pulled a prank, that's what." Ash growled.

Steven, Yumi and Hikari laughed along with Gary now too.

Ash's face color now matched the red on Pikachu's cheeks and stormed into the bathroom.

Tick Tock Tick Tock

"That was so priceless!" Gary said, now giggling.

"I think you'd better stop laughing, Gary, Ash looks like he's gonna blow his fuse on you." Hikari suggested.

Gary stopped instantly, having seen what his Charizard can do.

"Any more jokes, Nurse Joy?" Ash asked, after having calmed down.

"No." She said seriously.

"What egg was that, anyways?" Ash asked a hint of amusement in his voice.

"It was an egg found in Ivy's backpack." Joy said.

"An egg? In Ivy's backpack?" Ash pondered.

"Yeah, there were three others beside the yellow one. A red and blue ones." Joy remembered.

"AHHHHHHH!" A piercing scream erupted Gary's thoughts.

"Ivy! I'm coming!" He said as he headed toward the door.

Gary's POV

That scream was my sister's. I know it.

I busted the door open and saw my sister, backing up at the sight of a Dusclops.

It was trying to hypnotize her!

"Gary! Help!" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Dusclops! Physic!" A voice said in the hallway.

I looked and saw...Yin?

"What are you doing here, Yin?" I asked.

"Dusclops, Confuse Ray!" He said and looked at me.

Before the beam hit me, I yelled, "Go, Umbreon! Reflect!"

The Ray bounced right back at Dusclops.

"What are you doing here, Yin?" I asked once more.

"I'm not Yin, I'm Yang. Yin's evil side." He said.

"Go, Macargo! Smog!" He yelled.

A Macargo came out and smogged the whole place.

Ivy started coughing, as well as me.

"Go, Swellow!" I said as I threw the pokeball into the air.

"Use Twister!" I yelled.

The twister cleared the smog, but the smog was now trapped in the Twister with Macargo and Yang still in it, screaming.

A few seconds passed and the twister, Yang and Macargo landed in a cell in the Police station.

"Thanks, Gary." Ivy said as she hugged me.

"No problem. Thanks Swellow. Return." I said as I returned my Swellow.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Hey, could you get me my bag?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said as I tossed the bag to her.

"Careful! No!" She said as she gingerly caught the bag as if a priceless antique was in it.

"What?" I said.

"The eggs." She responded as she pulled out three eggs. A blue, red and yellow egg.

"What pokemon are those?" I asked.

She stared at me, slightly scared, and then she sighed and said, "Come sit here, I'll tell you the whole story."

-

"You see, I was crossing the ocean with my Swampert, when I came across a small island. There was a cave on it, so I thought I'd explore it. I went in and I saw a light. I went to the light and I saw the three legendary birds of all time. Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos. They told me that they were gonna go to war with Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza. So they gave me their eggs and told me to tell their kids that they will always be with them in spirit. And to never be afraid." Ivy said.

-

"Wow, such strong words. Ivy look!" I said, looking at the eggs.

She and I stared as the eggs started to crack and open.

We watched as the three rare pokemon emerged from their shell.

"Wow." Was all we could say.

He he! You just have ta click the widdle purple button and review and then you may go to the next chappie!


	5. Relationships

Hoenn Region Master

Chapter 5: Relationships

Authoress: This chappie has another new character! BTW, there isn't much going on about the legendary birds. Also, this chap explains the pairings!

Yumi's POV

He closed in on me.

I closed in, breaking the distance between our faces.

We kissed.

Steven was sleeping, thank god.

Then he entered.

"What the...?" Gary said, shocked at our actions.

"Umbreon! Umbree!" It said, putting its paws over its eyes.

He did something I did not except him to do.

"Get a room, you two." He said and smirked.

The Next Day

"Hi guys!" Ivy said as she entered.

"Are you okay?" Steven said before he knew what he had said.

"Yeah, thanks for caring." Ivy said and sat down.

Ivy's POV

I sat down next Steven when I heard something.

A voice, it was crying.

I looked around, and I saw her.

A girl, about one year younger than Gary and me, crying.

She had her black hair fell like a curtain around her face, she had brown eyes but it looked black at different angles in the light.

She wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a light blue polo on top, and wore a pale blue thin skirt.

She had ceased her crying and was now sobbing.

Gary stood up from the table and walked over to her.

"Hi. Are you okay?" I heard him say faintly.

"Yeah. Sniff. I'm okay now. Thanks." She said as she gratefully accepted the tissue he handed her.

"So, what's your name?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"My name is Clover. What's yours?" she said sweetly.

"My name is Gary. Nice ta meet ya." He said, holding out his hand.

She took it and smiled warmly.

He blushed and shook it.

"Why were you crying?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." She quickly said.

Well, it looks like everyone has someone now.

"Gary, why don't you introduce us to your new friend?" I said.

He took her over here and introduced us.

"This is my sister, Ivy, and this is Steven, Hikari, Ash, Misty and Yumi." He said pointing to each of us.

"Hello, nice to meet you all, I'm Clover." She said.

'Hi' and 'Hellos' were exchanged once more.

"Hey, how about us girls sit on another table and you boys discussing something here?" I suggested.

"Okay! We can have some guy talk." Ash said.

On the girl table

"So, why were you really crying?" I asked.

Clover sighed and said, "My boyfriend broke up with me."

Misty, me and Yumi all gasped.

"Who would want to dump you? You're too pretty!" Misty exclaimed.

Clover took out a ribbon the same shade of blue as her outfit out of her napsack and tied her hair with it.

"He said he got a hipper girlfriend who likes riding motorcycles with him. He never told me he had a motorcycle!" She said, pouting.

"Who cares about him? You've got Gary, right?" I said as I nudged her and winked.

She blushed three different colors of red.

"Don't hide it, girl, we can see right through you." Yumi said with a city girl accent.

"This is so great! Ash and Me, You and Gary, Yumi and Hikari, and Ivy and Steven!" Misty cried.

"Opps! Did I say that out loud? I'm sorry. I just love perfect parings! Oooo!" Misty squealed.

We all giggled.

"Okay, now to Yumi and Hikari." I said, directing my head towards Yumi.

Yumi blushed a shade of red unknown to mankind.

"Yumi you really like Hikari, right?" I asked.

"Uh...-blushes- y-y-y-yeah..." She stuttered.

"Okay now to you, Misty." I said, my head pointing in her direction.

"Well, I like Ash ever since he stole my bike, so next is you, Ivy." She mocked.

"Actually, I've never seen Steven or Ash do anything romantic to me or you." Misty said, pondering in her thoughts.

At this, Yumi blushed her own color again.

We argued more and giggled more.

This agurment was between Misty and me.

"We should most definitely not! Boys usually do the confessing on T.V. shows!" Misty yelled.

"We most certainly should! I object most strongly with your opinion! This is reality, not some T.V show!" I said, face red with anger.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"  
"YES!"

"Stop! Jeez! Do you two have absolutely no sanity at all?" Clover and Yumi yelled as she dragged us to different corners of the table.

"Okay. Heads we tell, Tails we don't." Yumi said as she picked up a coin from her coin case.

It landed on heads.

Boys Table

(They had pretty much the same argument between Misty and Ivy. It was between Ash and Gary.)

"Stop! Have you two no sanity?" Steven and Hikari yelled, pulling them apart.

"Okay, how about this. Heads yes we do tell, Tails no telling." Hikari said as he pulled out a coin from his coin case.

"Humph. Fine" Ash said, face red.

It landed on...Heads?

Uh Oh!

Misty's POV

We decided where to go to confess.

Here's the list:

Yumi/Hikari-Beach

Ivy/Steven-Garden

Me/Ash-Here

Gary/Clover-In the Town Somewhere

I wonder how it's gonna be between Clover and Gary, they had just met each other, but they still act as if they'd known each other for months.

Oh well, let's just hope I can get a kiss out...

At the Beach

Normal POV

"Yumi?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think...Ithinkilikeyou."

"-Giggle- I like you too."

"Really?"

"Uh huh..."

#kiss#

At the Pokemon Center

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

"Uhh...-blush- yeah I do."

"I like you too."

Smooch!

At the Garden

"Hey, Ivy?"

"Yes, Steven?"

"Do you...doyoulikeme?" –Blush-

"Why?"

"Because, I like you." –Redder blush-

"Why do you like me?"

"Because, you're beautiful, smart, elegant and you're one year younger than me." (I know that Steven really isn't 17, just bear with me here!)

"I like you too."

"Really?"

"Yup..."

kiss

In front of the contest hall

"Clover?"

"Yes, Gary?"

"I know I haven't known you for long, but I'm starting to like you." –Deep red blush-

"I kinda like you too."

"Yes!"  
"Giggle."

kiss+

Later

"Hey guys. How did it go?" Ash and Misty asked the three other couples as they came in.

"Great!"

"Wonderful!"

"Perfect."

The girls and boys explained how they decided to come up with the solution.

Boom!

The ceiling had fallen in!

"Ha ha. Didn't think I'd be in jail for a long time, did ja?" A voice said in the debris.

"What do you want, Yang?" Gary said, squinting his eyes.

"I just want her! The one with the Lugia!" he responded and a mechanical hand came out and grabbed Ivy.

"No! Steven! Help me! Ahh!" Ivy screamed as she struggled in the hand's grasp.

"No! Ivy!" Steven said as he ran to catch up with her.

Then, she disappeared in the smoke.

Muhahahahahahaha! I left you all on a cliffie! Hope you find your way onto a ledge!


	6. Gone

Hoenn Region Master

Chapter 6: Gone

Hi! I know that this fic doesn't reach many of you, but I try my best...

"She's gone...just like that...gone..." Steven said, on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." Hikari said as he tried to comfort Steven.

Gary was speechless, his sister, taken, just like that.

Yumi, Misty and Clover were just somber, also on the verge of tears.

"We are going to get her." Gary said, standing up.

"How?" Steven said, with a straight face.

"She left one of her pokeballs here." Gary said, having just found the pokeball with the violet sticker on it.

"Go!" he said as he threw it in the air.

Flygon came out.

It shrieked at the sight of the unfamiliar humans.

Pokemon talk

"_Where's Ivy?" said Flygon._

"_Ivy's been captured by Yang. The thought she had the Lugia instead of Yumi." Umbreon said sadly._

"_So it's because of Yumi!" Flygon said, enraged at what she had heard._

"_No! Well, it is, but Yang was confused, so he didn't know who he took. Don't!" Umbreon said, using reflect to bounce the hyper beam back to Flygon who was ready to tear the whole town down._

"_Relax! Control your anger, Flygon! Ivy wouldn't want to see you like this!" Umbreon shouted, trying calm down the crazy Flygon._

"_My name is Kay. You're right; Ivy wouldn't want me to do this. So what is it you want?" She responded._

"_Good. I'm Shadow. We need you to sniff out Ivy's scent in the sir or ground of wherever her scent is." She said back._

"_Okay." She said and took off out of the pokemon center and into the sky._

Back to the Guys

"Good job Umbreon." Gary said as he pet the creature.

"Umbre! On!" it said as it was pet.

Flygon shrieked and headed off in a direction.

"Come on out, Fearow!" Gary said as he threw out his pokeball.

Fearow shrieked and let Gary on.

"Go Flight!" Hikari said as he threw his pokeball.

"Pidgeot, take flight!" Ash said as threw pokeball.

"Skarmory, GO!" Steven said as he thrust the pokeball into the air.

"Go Silver!" Yumi said as she threw the pokeball.

Yumi and Misty got on Silver and Yumi questioned Clover.

"Are you getting on?"

"No. I have Sky." Clover said as she pulled out a pokeball.

"Who's Sky?" Gary asked.

Suddenly a Dragonite came out and let Clover ride him.

"Whoa." Was all Hikari could say.

Flygon shrieked, reminding them what they were there for.

"Lead the way, Flygon!" Clover said as she and the others took off in the wide blue yonder.

"Flygon suddenly stopped over the sea just on the right of Slateport.

It had lost the scent of Ivy.

"Okay, Flygon, can you tell my Kingdra what Ivy smells like? Then we can use Kingdra to sniff her trail. Or would you rather get wet?" Clover reasoned.

Flygon nodded and Clover called out Kingdra.

Tick Tock Tick Tock

"Dra!" Kingdra said telling everyone he understood.

"Go, Feraligatr!" Hikari said as he jumped off his Fearow.

"Silver, Dive!" Yumi said as she and Misty braced themselves for the impact.

"Blastoise, Dive!" Ash said as he threw the pokeball into the sea below.

"Seaking, go!" Gary said as he threw the pokeball into the depths of the blue.

"Return!" four voices shouted.

"Hold on!" Steven shouted.

Everyone turned; Steven was still on his Skarmory.

"Fine, go Gyarados!" Misty shouted.

Steven jumped onto the Pokemon and returned his Skarmory.

Immediately, Kingdra dove into the depths of the wide ocean. Soon followed by Misty, Ash, Clover, Gary, and Steven.

Every minute of so, they would all surface for some air.

Kingdra then traveled into murky waters, and the current suddenly became strong against them.

They all struggled, but they made it to a place in route 134 where the waters cleared and turned a deep blue.

"Huh. We can dive in this part." Misty said being the water pokemon master she is.

"Dra! Kingdra!" Kingdra said, picking up a strong scent of Ivy.

"Okay. Hold on. We're gonna stay down there for a long time, so we need something that we can breathe with." Clover reasoned, looking into the watery depths.

"How about this, we go to the Glass Workshop on route 113, ask the man to make us six glass bubbles, big enough that we can put our heads in. And then, we can come back here and dive." Gary spoke.

After they got the six scuba Bubbles

"Ready?" Ash's voice echoed in the bubble around his head.

"Go!" They all cried and dove beneath the surface.

They all went underwater and were shocked.

Teams Iceblast and Firebolt were still alive! And they were guarding them entrance to the cave. There were eight of them.

"Go, Kingdra! Hyper Beam!" Clover shouted.

"Dra!" It said as it unleashed the beam from its mouth.

It hit four of the guards, leaving four for the rest to finish off.

Suddenly, one of them ran away to the entrance to the cave.

"No!" Yumi yelled.

Inside the cave

"Boss. The Lugia, it's at the entrance." The thug said.

"Really? Yang did not do the right job. Send him to the police station." The boss replied.

"Yes, sir." Said the thug as he scampered away.

When the thug was gone, the boss took a pokeball out from his pocket and said, "Time to catch that Lugia."

Back to our Heroes

"Go! Feraligatr! Gyarados! Kingdra! Twister! Blastoise! Seaking! Hydro pump!" voices yelled and the rest of the guards were blown away.

"Let's get Ivy!" Steven yelled and dove further under the waves, into the cave.

He was soon accompanied by Yumi, Misty, Ash, and Hikari.

"Hello. Hand over the Lugia now, and Ivy here, doesn't get hurt." A voice said.

They turned around and faced...Giovanni?

"Giovanni?" Ash said surprised.

"Yes. It was my Haunter that possessed you, Ketchum." Giovanni spat coldly.

"Ivy!" Steven yelled.

Giovanni was holding her with a knife close to her neck.

"Steven! Go!" Ivy yelled, sobbing.

"Okay Giovanni, if you want a piece of Silver, come and get it!" Yumi yelled, releasing Silver.

Silver screeched and glared at Giovanni. (Oh, I forgot to add that Silver is a full-grown Lugia now)

"Silver, Gust." Yumi said.

"Go, Haunter, posses!" Giovanni yelled, throwing a pokeball into the air.

Haunter came out and possessed Silver.

"Silver no!" Yumi cried, watching Silver twist and writhe and turn.

"You are now named Lugia, understood?" Giovanni said to the Lugia.

It screeched and turned black.

It's square feathers turned spiky and sharp, it's black eyes turned blood red. It's tail was spiky with thorns on it.

It's soft feet turned into sharp claws that looked like it could cut trees into fourths.

Yumi was crying now.

Misty got really mad, along with Hikari, Ash and Yumi.

Steven was about to blow his top off.

His body had an unusual gray aura around it.

Then, the desk, chair, cabinets floated and shot across the air directing to Giovanni.

He dodged the desk and cabinets, but the chair hit him full force on the stomach.

He flew into the wall and let go of Ivy, who slammed into the ground and fainted.

Steven's aura went back to normal and he rushed over to Ivy.

"Okay, what the heck just happened?" Hikari and Ash said at the same time.

"Are you okay? Ivy? Ivy!" he yelled shaking he light frame.

"Steven, relax, she's just tired." Misty said calmly.

Steven let go of Ivy and faced Giovanni.

He was now getting up; he spat out blood and stood up.

"Is that all you got?" he mused.

"No. It isn't." Misty said and her aura turned blue and suddenly the cave started to rumble.

"Everybody, get your bubble masks on." Misty said as the rumbling got louder.

"What?" Gary said, hesitating to put on his mask.

Everybody got prepared for what was coming.

As soon as Steven fit the bubble over Ivy's head, the rumbling reached the room.

WHOOSH! SPLASH!

Teams Iceblast and Firebolt were washed inside to the whole room. They were all unconscious, floating on the water.

Misty had somehow made the water move into the whole cavern.

Giovanni struggled under the water, then he relaxed and floated on the water.

"Is everyone okay?" Misty said, looking around.

"Huh. I guess." Gary said, looking uncertainly around him.

"Hold on!" Misty said as she used her water power to guide them to the sea surface.

Bubble...Bubble

Gasp!

"These bubbles weren't made to be used this long." Ash gasped.

"How did you do that, Misty?" Gary asked.

P.S. I'll give you a widdle heads-up on some info on our pairs.

**Ash:16 years old, taller than Misty by a foot. (I'm not being excatly accurate!)**

**Misty: 15 years old, one foot smaller than Ash. (I'm not being truthful either!)**

**Gary: 16 years old,same height as Ash.**

**Clover: 15 years old, same height as Misty.**

**Hikari: 14 years old, 6 inches shorter than Ash.**

**Yumi: 12 years old, a widdle shorter than Misty.**

**Steven: 17 years old, taller than Ash by 7 inches.**

**Ivy: 16 years old, shorter than Steven by one foot.**

See ya soon!


	7. Powers I didn't know I had

Hoenn Region Master

Chapter 7: Powers I didn't know I had...

"Hold on. Grab Giovanni and Yang." Clover ordered.

"Huh? Oh, okay." Gary and Ash said, lifting the men onto their shoulders.

At the Slateport Pokemon Center: At Night-Dinnertime

"Thank you for delivering Giovanni and Yang to the Slateport police station, kids." Officer Jenny said to our heroes, saluting them.

"No problem, Officer Jenny." They all replied.

"We'll make sure than Ivy gets the best of care we can provide." Nurse Joy said as she came to their table.

"Thank you." Steven said graciously.

"Guys, it's getting late, let's talk in our room." Misty said, shivering from the cold that rushed across her skin.

In the room

"KIAHHH!" Misty screamed as something moved about under her blanket.

"What is it?" Ash said as he scrambled in with the others trailing behind him.

Misty had ran into the room first because of the cold.

"S-S-S-Something, m-m-moving under m-my b-b-blanket." Misty stuttered as she backed away from the moving object under her covers.

"Oh, get out there, Ice." Gary said as he chuckled in spite of himself.

He reached under the covers and pulled out a baby Articuno.

Misty squealed and snatched the frightened pokemon from Gary's arms. Then she squeezed the air out of it. The blue pokemon now turned a little bit purple.

"Misty, you're turning it purple..." Clover said as she and the others sweatdropped.

She stopped and looked at the Articuno.

It stopped for a second to catch its breath, and then pecked Misty on the nose.

"Ow!" Misty said as she roughly let go of the bird and covered her nose.

The bird elegantly flew from the bed into the hallway.

"No! Catch that bird!" Ash said as he charged after it.

When Ash charged after it, it only made it fly faster by instinct.

It made a sharp turn near the double door and Ash missed it, slamming himself against the doors.

Everybody laughed and walked to the room where Ice had entered.

The scene was so cute.

Ivy was cuddling the baby Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno while singing 'Miracles Happen' to them softly.

"You showed me dreams come to light, that taking a chance on us was right..." she said her beautiful voice just barely above a whisper.

"All things will come, with a little time, if you believe..." Misty started.

Ivy looked up, startled.

"There is no question, we found the missing pieces, our picture is complete..." Ash sang next.

"It's fallen into place; this is our moment you and I are looking up..." Yumi sang.

"Someone is watching over us, keeping me close..." Hikari continued.

"Closer to you everyday, No where..." Steven vocalized.

"No where on earth I'd rather be. No one..." Clover sang.

"Can take this away from you and me..." Gary finished.

"You showed me faith is not blind,

I don't need wings to help me fly,

Miracles Happen,

Once in a while,

When you believe..."

The whole group sang softly.

"Ivy, why didn't you sing with us?" Steven asked.

"My voice is horrible; it will probably ruin the whole song. Ice, Zap, and Heat was only listening because I'm their trainer; they're probably thinking that I'm bad too. Right guys?" Ivy said, looking at the three pokemon in front of her.

All three of them shook their heads in a 'no' manner.

"Ivy, you're voice is beautiful." Misty and Yumi said.

"I agree with the girls." Clover said softly.

"Really?" Ivy said.

"Yeah, you know, I heard of a singing contest down in Viridian City." Clover said as she recalled the ad.

"Oh, yeah! I saw it too! But, you can sing solo or sing as a couple or as a group. The winners get a mysterious egg." Misty squealed.

"How about this. We can all enter!" Ivy said, happily.

"No!" The boys yelled.

The girls did some cute pout-begging and they all gave in.

"Once I can recover, we can sing!" Ivy said to her pokemon.

"We'll call our group Avenue eight!" Ash suggested.

"Yeah! Go Avenue eight!" they all said and clapped hands with Ivy.

Ivy couldn't move out of her seat so the others came to her.

One week later, the day of the contest

"Our first contestants are Avenue Eight!" the announcer said.

"Ready?" Ash said as he took in a deep breath.

"Let's Rock."

The song began.

They sang.

Meanwhile...

"Boss, we've located the targets." A female voice said in the crowd.

"Good. When they're done, capture them." Another voice said from the Nextel phone the girl was holding.

"Yes, Sir. We'll be ready." She responded.

Back to Avenue Eight

"_I can't help falling in love with you._

_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life too, _

_Cuz, I can't help,_

_Falling in love,_

_Falling in love with you..."_

Applause erupted from the crowd.

They all smiled and excited the stage.

"We did great!" Yumi said as she gave a high-five to everyone.

Then, a girl about four years younger than their age stepped into the room holding a book.

She had pigtails, glasses, and wore overalls over a red shirt.

She also had red hair and green eyes.

"Hello, Can you guys sign this for me?" She asked.

"Sure, who da ya want it to?" Hikari said as he took the book.

"Just to my best friend, Giovanni." She replied.

"Giovan- what!" Hikari yelled, nearly dropping the book.

Suddenly, four mechanical hands came out of the roof and grabbed the four girls.

"Help! Guys!" They screamed.

Ash got real mad, so did the others guys.

Ash's aura turned silver.

Gary's turned red.

Steven's turned gray.

Hikari's turned chestnut.

All of a sudden, the earth came out from the foundation beneath them and grabbed hold of Yumi.

A huge, powerful gust stopped Misty's hand in its track.

A red flame shot out from Gary's open hand on either side and started burning the hand Clover was caught in.

A steel hand shot out from Steven's hand and grabbed tight hold of Ivy.

Ivy yelled, "Help! Anyone! Help me!"

Just then, a performing bulbasaur from the stage ran off stage and ran into the room.

Ivy stared at the bulb on bulbasaur's back and suddenly, razor-sharp leaves came out and cut the metal rod that connected the hand and roof together.

Ivy fell down and the steel hand grabbed her just in time.

"Thanks, Steven." Ivy said, hugging him.

"How did I do that?" He asked, looking at his hands.

"Who cares?" Ivy said happily as she pet and praised the bulbasaur for its assistance.

Clover's eyes glowed purple and suddenly the hand loosened its grip on her and she slowly landed on the floor gracefully.

"Wow." She said as she stared at herself.

Misty created a water tunnel and broke herself loose from the ceiling.

Yumi's aura was the weirdest. It was black and white.

A powerful black and white beam shot out of her hands and it COMPLETELEY DESTROYED the roof.

She landed safely.

"How did we just do that?" All of them said in unison.

The bulbasaur resumed to dancing back on the stage.

"Cool! We have powers!" Ash yelled.

"I can control the wind." He said as he showed off.

"I can control fire." Gary said as the tip of his index finger lit up.

"I'm Physic." Clover said as her eyes glowed purple again.

"Water!" Misty said as she played with the water that she floated up in midair.

"I can talk to pokemon and make plants grow rapidly!" Ivy said as she grew a pecha tree.

"I can control the Earth." Hikari said as the earth shifted in Ivy's plant's dirt.

"Steel is what I can control." Steven said as he repaired the damages on the roof.

"But, I dun know what my power is." Yuki said as she looked at her hands sadly.

"You have Yin Yang opposite forces at your command." Clover said as she closed her eyes.

"How do you know?" Misty asked, tilting her head sideways.

"The spirits have told me." Clover said as she opened her eyes.

"How did we get these powers anyways?" Ivy said as she handed out Pecha berries to everyone.

"Dunno." Everyone responded.

"I know." Said a voice.

"Who are you?" Gary asked.

"I am Juan, the Sootopolis Gym leader." Said the man.

He was in his early twenties, late teens.

Hee hee! I forgot that I finished this chappie! Sorry! I'm listening to 'Who Let the Dogs Out?' right now. Who let the dogs out? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who let the Dogs out?


End file.
